The field of this invention relates to the transmission of sound and more particularly to the construction of cable which enhances the transmission of both high frequency and low frequency audio signals.
There is a constant effort to manufacture the best possible sound reproduction equipment. Improvements are occurring frequently. Generally, these improvements have been concentrated in extracting sound from a tape or disc and reproducing the sound as close as possible to the original production. The speakers which are utilized to emit the sound have also been substantially improved to effect accurate reproduction.
Connecting between the speakers and reproduction equipment are cables. The sound reproduction equipment is only as good as the audio transmission cable. If the audio transmission cable constitutes a weak link in the chain, then the full advantage of the quality of the sound reproduction equipment and speakers is not being taken.
In the past, there have been attempts trying to improve the quality of cables. Some of these attempts have resulted in improvements in the conducting of the audio signals between the sound reproduction equipment and the speakers. However, there is a need to further improve audio cables especially in view of the high level of technology that is now being utilized in the constructing of the sound reproduction equipment and speakers.